


Know Thyself

by paxnirvana



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze (Battle Fairy Yukikaze)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on Fairy leads to interesting relationships. Between men... and machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Thyself

~*~*~*~*~

Major Jack Bukhar had read all the psych profiles a dozen times. Had practically committed them to memory, actually. Still, only single words and short phrases sprang to mind whenever the General grilled him about his Lieutenant. Intelligent. Highly intuitive. Disassociate. Unresponsive to authority. Emotionally stunted.

He'd known all that about Lieutenant Rei Fukai the moment he'd first met him.

And that he was trouble. But not the same kind of trouble Flight Command considered him.

Fukai was a man of only average height, but his lean body was exceptionally strong. He kept in excellent shape by swimming. Dark haired, Asian - Japanese, he found out later - but with eyes of the strangest, clearest gray he'd ever seen. But it was his face that had stopped him cold from the first moment; fine-boned and almost delicate, with thick dark, long lashes framing those unusual eyes. At first glance, one could almost take him for a skinny girl. At least until he moved. Then he was all awkward, gangly male. Fukai had taken a lot of ribbing and hazing over his looks, he knew. The FAF was pretty much the dumping ground of the world. There wasn't much compassion to be found in the company of commuted felons and social outcasts.

Fukai's record showed that. Insubordination. Reprimands. Fines. Mostly as the result of such hazing, he knew. None of them entirely Fukai's fault. Because, as his new commanding officer, he'd taken the time to find out the full details behind each item noted in Fukai's permanent record. He was a brilliant pilot, however. No one had ever found a way to fault his flying or his combat performance. Only his ground performance.

It was that brilliance that had earned him an invitation to the Special Air Force. Jack had taken him into his own Squadron. Boomerang - because they always came back. And there Fukai had proven his worth every day since.

Especially since the Super Sylph were introduced. And Fukai was assigned to the Yukikaze. The A.I. integrated control systems were difficult to master, taking weeks of extra flight time away from combat or even surveillance until they could be relied upon. And so pilots able to handle them became the elite of the elite even in the SAF.

Lt. Rei Fukai had seemed to master his plane from the very first flight. Yukikaze responded to him like no other pilot. Bukhar knew; he'd taken the stick himself more than once, riding backseat with Fukai until a second could be found.

It was ironic, now, that he'd been the one to name Fukai's plane. He'd painted the elegant characters on the nose himself after practicing in secret for a week. He'd wanted Rei to be comfortable with it, both with the name and with the characters of his native language rendered on it's skin.

The effort had earned him one of those rare, shy smiles, and a brush of a hand over the nose beside the paint he'd just applied. He'd asked if the characters looked right. Anxious for a moment. But Rei had said, 'yes, thank you, Jack', in that cool, polite way of his and Jack had felt his heart leap in his chest in response. And there on the tarmac, under the heat of those alien double suns, he'd known he had stepped over the line from a concerned commanding officer determined to rehabilitate a brilliant asset into... something else. Friendship, maybe. Or...

But no matter his own feelings, his own reactions, deep down, he knew they meant nothing to Rei.

Nothing like Yukikaze did.

Even now, here, when he held Rei's body against his own in the dark. When he thrust into him, over and over again, listening to the soft pants, the small gasps that were the only sounds Rei ever made. Even when he came, hot and thick over Jack's hand, body trembling. It wasn't rape, he knew. But that was all. Rei allowed it, Rei never refused it, but Rei didn't need it like Jack did.

Rei didn't need anything or anyone, except Yukikaze.

Jack Bukhar let his head tip forward, resting it against Rei Fukai's for a moment as he paused, holding himself deep while he felt the other man's release shudder to an end. Then he thrust again, faster this time. Building to his own release quickly now, feeling vaguely guilty for taking his pleasure after Rei's. Rei didn't complain; his hands were lax on the bed in front of him as the thrusts shook his body, his lean back beneath Jack's chest dewed with sweat, his dark hair tumbled over closed eyes. Jack pressed his open mouth to Rei's shoulder, breath washing quick and hard over the pale skin as he pumped to his own climax.

He came with Rei's name shaping his lips, as always, but no sound behind it. He had no way of knowing if Rei realized it, had ever recognized his own name on Jack's lips in that moment. Jack didn't want to ask. He thought he knew the answer already.

It didn't matter. Not now. Not even by the harsh light of day on this God-forsaken world who knew how many billions of miles away from Earth. Even if Rei didn't realize it, Jack knew he needed him. Needed him to run interference between Rei and the rest of humanity. Needed him to keep him in his pilot's seat... in Yukikaze's pilot's seat.

And oddly, for Jack, that was enough.

For now.

\- - fin - -


End file.
